the_new_macys_paradefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Nathn3/My Lineup for The 1st Ultimate 2159 Celebration Parade
Hey guys, This is Nathan the Super Saiyan Genie-riffic fan 2159 here. Today, I'm going to use the 1st 2159 Celebration Parade Lineup for the current time. and the 2nd 2159 Celebration Parade Lineup coming next year. BALLOONS (BOLD FOR NEW ORIGINAL RE-DESIGNED BALLOONS) *AEROPLANE HELLO KITTY''' (Sanrio) (To celebrate Hello Kitty's 46th Anniversary) *'''AMETHYST FROM STEVEN UNIVERSE (Cartoon Network) *'BEN TENNYSON (Cartoon Network and Man of Action Studios) (To celebrate Ben 10's 15th Anniversary)' *BIG BIRD (Sesame Workshop) '(To celebrate Sesame Street's 50th Anniversary) *'BLAZE THE MONSTER TRUCK (Nickelodeon) (To promote Blaze and the Monster Machines Season 7 (2020)) *BUGS BUNNY (Warner Bros. Animation) '(To promote The new episodes of Looney Tunes for 2019) *BUMPE THE COW '(Scandiplay) *BUZZ LIGHTYEAR (Disney/Pixar) '(To promote Toy Story 4) *CLIFFORD THE BIG RED '(Scholastic) '(To promote Clifford the Big Red Dog (2019 Reboot)) *CHASE FROM PAW PATROL '(Spin Master, LLC and Nickelodeon) *CHEESASAURUS REX (Kraft Mac and Cheese) *'CHEER BEAR FROM CARE BEARS: UNLOCK THE MAGIC (Cloudco Entertainment)' *DIARY OF A WIMPY KID (Abrams Publishing) '(To promote Diary of A Wimpy Kid: Wrecking Ball) *DINO '(Sinclair Oil Corporation) *'DESPICABLE ME'S MINIONS (Illumination Animation) (To promote Minions: Rise of Gru)' *'DOC MCSTUFFINS (Disney Junior)' *DORA THE EXPLORER (Nickelodeon) (To promote Dora and the Lost City Of Gold and To celebrate an upcoming Dora's 20th Anniversary in 2020) *DR. SUESS' THE GRINCH AND MAX (Illumination Animation) *EBEN BEAR (John Deere Company) *'EEP FROM THE CROODS (Dreamworks Animation and Universal Studios) (To promote The Croods 2)' *'EJEN ALI (WAU Animation)' *'The Cast of ELF: BUDDY'S MUSICAL CHRISTMAS (Warner Bros.) '(To celebrate their stop motion special's 5th anniversary) *THE ELF ON THE SHELF (Creative Classic Activites and Books Publishing) *SKYLANDERS' ERUPTOR (Activision Blizzard Games) '(To promote ''Skylanders: Ring of Heroes) *'''FLEEKER, BOOMER AND FLO (Zodiak Kids) *GARFIELD (PAWS, Inc.) *GOKU from DRAGON BALL Z (Funimation) '(To celebrate Dragon Ball Z's 30th anniversary) *HEALTHY MR. POTATO HEAD '(United States Potato Board) *'HOOPS AND YO-YO (Hallmark Channel)' *HORTON THE ELEPHANT (20th Century Fox) *ICE AGE'S SCRAT AND HIS ACORN (20th Century Fox) *JETT BY SUPER WINGS (Alpha Group) *'KATAMARI DAMACY'S PRINCE OF ALL COSMOS (Bandai Namco)' *KERMIT THE FROG (The Jim Henson Company) *'LINCOLN LOUD, LOLA LOUD, LANA LOUD and LILY LOUD (Nickelodeon) (To promote Los Casagrandes)' *'MASHA AND THE BEAR (Universal Kids)' *'MOLLY FROM BUBBLE GUPPIES (Nickelodeon)' *'NELLA THE PRINCESS KNIGHT (Nickelodeon)' *NESQUIK BUNNY (Nestle Beverage Company) '(To celebrate Nesquik's 50th Anniversary) *'NODDY FROM NODDY'S TOYLAND DETECTIVE (Dreamworks Animation) *OLAF (Walt Disney Company) '(To promote Frozen II) *'OX, MOXY, LUCKY BAT AND BABOO (Reel FX Animation Studios) (To promote Ugly Dolls On DVD and Blu-Ray) *PADDINGTON BEAR (Heyday Films) '(To celebrate Paddington's 60th Anniversary) *'PEPPA-MINT from SHOPKINS (Moose) *PETER RABBIT (Sony Pictures Animation) '(To promote Peter Rabbit 2) *'PINKFONG (Pinkfong Entertainment) (To celebrate an upcoming Pinkfong's 20th Anniversary) *PIKACHU (The Pokémon Company International) '(To promote Pokémon: Sword and Shield) *PILLSBURY DOUGHBOY '(Pillsbury) *'PORORO THE LITTLE PENGUIN (Ocon Animation Studios and DHX Media)' *RED FROM ANGRY BIRDS (Rovio Animation) '(To promote Angry Birds Movie 2) *RED MIGHTY MORPHIN POWER RANGER '(Hasbro) *'ROBIN, BEAST BOY, CYBORG, STARFIRE AND RAVEN FROM TEEN TITANS GO! (Cartoon Network and Warner Bros. Animation) (To promote Teen Titans Go! (Season 6))' *'ROBLOXIAN WITH HIS JETPACK (Roblox International)' *ROCKY AND BULLWINKLE (Dreamworks Animation) '(To promote The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle Season 2) *'RUDOLPH THE RED-NOSED REINDEER (Dreamworks Animation) *SAILOR MICKEY MOUSE (Disney Cruise Line) '(To celebrate Mickey Mouse's 91st Anniversary) *SCOOBY-DOO '(Warner Bros. Animation) '(To promote S.C.O.O.B.) *'SKY from TOTAL DRAMA: PAHKITEW ISLAND (Fresh TV and Cartoon Network) (To celebrate her 5th Anniversary) *'SHINE and her GIGANTIC PINK AND WHITE BEACH BALL (Nickelodeon) (To celebrate her 5th Anniversary and To promote Shimmer and Shine (Season 5) and Shimmer and Shine: Reach for the Stars)' *SNOOPY AND WOODSTOCK (Peanuts Worldwide) '(To celebrate an upcoming Peanuts' 60th Anniversary) *SONIC THE HEDGEHOG '(SEGA of America) '(To promote Sonic The Hedgehog for Live-Action film for 2020) *'SPACE RANGER ROGER (DHX Media) *SPIDER-MAN (Marvel Entertainment) '(To promote Spider-Man: Far from Home) *SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS '(Nickelodeon) '(To promote The SpongeBob Movie: It's A Wonderful Sponge) *STRIKE UP THE BAND! BARNEY '(HiT Entertainment) '(To celebrate Barney's 30th Anniversary) *'SUPERHERO TALKING TOM (Outfit7) (To promote Super Talking Tom Heroes) *'THE VERY HUNGRY CATERPILLAR (Eric Carle) (To celebrate The Very Hungry Caterpillar's 50th Anniversary)' *THOMAS THE TANK ENGINE (Fisher-Price) '(To celebrate Thomas and Friends' 35th Anniversary and Franchise's 70th Anniversary) *TOOTHLESS THE DRAGON '(Dreamworks Animation and Universal Studios) '(To promote How to Train Your Dragon 4 (2020 film)) *'TONY THE TIGER (KELLOG'S) *TROLLS (Dreamworks Animation and Universal Studios) '(To promote Trolls: World Tour (2020 film)) *UNDERDOG '(Dreamworks Animation) *WILD THING (Maurice Sendak) '(To celebrate Where the Wild Things Are's 50th Anniversary) *THE WIZARD OF OZ 2013 HOT AIR BALLOON '(Warner Bros. Animation) '(To celebrate the 80th Anniversary/2013 Version) *'WOODY WOODPECKER (Universal Studios) (To promote A Woody Woodpecker Christmas) *'YI AND EVEREST FROM ABOMINABLE (Dreamworks Animation and Universal Studios) (To promote Abominable (2019 film))' * = Her debut might be delayed until/unless my devices fix the character's design in general. NOVELTY BALLOONS (Bold is for original designs and sponsors) #AMERICANA SPHERES #ARTIE THE PIRATE #BIG MAN SANTA #'BLOSSOM, BUBBLES, BUTTERCUP AND BLISS UPTONIUM (Cartoon Network)' #BLUE AND WHITE 2159 STARS #BLUE AND CYAN MACY'S STARFLAKES (Macy's) #CANDY CANE #CLOE THE HOLIDAY CLOWN #CHARLIE, KIT and C.J. HOLIDAY ELVES #'CHRISTMAS BEACH BALLS' #CHRISTMAS STRING OF LIGHTS #DOLL SWING (Universal Orlando Resort) #'DONUT, 8-BALL, LEAFY, FIREY JR. and YELLOW FACE (Jacknjellify)' #DRONKEYS (DreamWorks Animation) #FELIX THE CAT (Dreamworks Animation) #FLECK, BJORN, JOJO and HUGG from THE CHRISTMAS CHRONICLES (Netflix) #FLYING FISH #FREIDA THE DACHSHUND #'GIGANTIC' BEACH BALL CLUSTERS #GORGEOUS GOBBLER #GINGY from SHREK (DreamWorks Animation) #GREEN 2159 STARS #GREEN BELIEVE STAR #HAPPY HIPPO #HAROLD THE FIREMAN #HAROLD THE POLICE OFFICER #KING JULIEN'S PINEAPPLE (DreamWorks Animation) #LITTLE CLOUD (FriendsWithYou) #'LUCKY PLAYBOY BUNNY (Playboy International)' #THE NUTCRACKER (Universal Orlando Resort) #PUMPKINS #R.H. MACY MINI HOT AIR BALLOON (Macy's) #RED BELIEVE STARS #REX THE HAPPY DRAGON #RED AND GOLD MACY'S STARFLAKES (Macy's) #'ROGER THE BOUNCING ROBOT' #SMILE (Harvey Ball) #STRAWBERRY/PISTACHIO ICE CREAM CONE (Macy's) #SUNNY THE SNOWPAL (Macy's) #THREE GOLDEN 2159 STARS #UNCLE SAM #VIRGINIA O' HANLON #WIGGLE WORM #YELLOW MACY'S STARS (Macy's) BALLOONHEADS Edit #MAMA, PAPA and BABY #PILGRIM MAN and PILGRIM WOMAN #GEORGE WASHINGTON, BEN FRANKLIN AND ABRAHAM LINCOLN #SCARECROW, TIN MAN, COWARDLY LION and THE WICKED WITCH OF THE WEST (Warner Bros Home Entertainment) BALLOONICLES (Bold is for original designs and sponsors) #HOLIDAY AFLAC DUCK (American Family Life Assurance Company) #'BIG MOUTH BILLY BASS (Gemmy Industries)' #ENERGIZER BUNNY (Energizer) #GO BOWLING (GoBowling.com) #KOOL-AID MAN (Kraft Foods) #MOTHER GINGER #RED AND GREEN CHRISTMAS ORNAMENT #'ROCK 'EM, SOCK 'EM ROBOTS (Mattel)' #SNOW-BO #WEEBLES: BUMPUS, TIBBY AND TIBBY (Hasbro) TRYCALOONS Edit #MOUSE KING and NUTCRACKER #TOUGH GUY and BULLDOG FLOATS (Bold is for original designs and sponsors) Edit #1-2-3 SESAME STREET (Sesame Workshop) #THE 2159 SINGING CHRISTMAS TREE (Delta Airlines) #2159 SANTALAND EXPRESS #'ACROSS THE CAVERNS (Glennwood Caverns)' #AT THE BALL GAME''' (Cracker Jacks)' #AMERICAN CLASSIC MALT SHOP '(Amica Insurance)' #THE ALOHA SPIRIT '(King's Hawaiian)' #ANGELINA BALLERINA '(Hit Entertainment)' #'AWESOME ADVENTURE MACHINE (Chuck E. Cheese's)' #A CHRISTMAS CAROL' (Walt Disney Company)' #A WORLD AT SEA '(Royal Caribbean)' #BARNEY'S PLAYTIME AT THE PARK '(HiT Entertainment)' #'BEAT BUGS (Netflix Originals)' #'THE BIG 2159 PARADE HISTORY CELEBRATION''' #BIG APPLE (New York Daily News) #BIG CITY CHEERS (Spirit of America Productions) #BRIDGE TO THE FUTURE (Hess Corporation) #BUILDING A BETTER WORLD (Girl Scouts) #THE CRANBERRY COOPERATIVE (Ocean Spray) #'CRAZY CASINO MADNESS (Dave and Busters)' #'CHRISTMAS COLORS AND HOLIDAY FASHIONS (Hurlington)' #DECK THE HALLS (Balsam Hill) #THE COLONEL'S ROAD TRIP TO NYC (KFC) #'DESTINATION IMAGINATION (Roblox) '(Please leave a design idea for this Float in the comments) #DISCOVER ADVENTURE! (Build-A-Bear Workshop) #'DORA AND THE LOST CITY OF GOLD (Paramount Players and Nickelodeon)' #THE DREAMSEEKER (Cirque de Soleil) #'EGYPTIAN ROAD TRIP (Kid Cuisine)' #ELVES RAISING THE ROOF (Office Max) #THE ENCHANTING WORLD OF LINDT (Lindt) #EXPENDITION TO RHINO MOUNTAIN (Ecko Unltd.) #EVERYONE'S FAVORITE BAKE SHOP (Entenmann's) #FANTASY CHOCOLATE FACTORY (Kinder) #'FAST FOOD FRENZY (Jack in the Box) '(Please leave a design idea for this Float in the comments. If you don't know what this kind of Jack in the Box this is, it is a chain of restaurants which features a clown in a business suit as their mascot) #FOLGER'S WAKIN' UP (Folgers Coffee) #FROZEN FALL FUN (National Hockey League) #'FUDGIE'S ICE CREAM FACTORY (Carvel) '(Please leave a design idea for this Float in the comments) #FUN HOUSE (Krazy Glue) #GOLDFISH ON PARADE (Pepperidge Farm) #GIANT DRUM (Macy's) #HARVEST IN THE VALLEY (Green Giant) #HOME FOR THE HOLIDAYS (Wendy's) #HEARTWARMING HOLIDAY COUNTDOWN''' (Hallmark Channel)' #'I LIKE THE TEACH THE WORLD OF SING (Coca-Cola)' #IT'S ALL ROCK N' ROLL' (Gibson Brands)' #'JIM HARDY'S BARN (Holiday Inn Suites) (Please leave a design idea for this Float in the comments) #KIDS CANDY CREATION LAB '''(Hershey's) #'LEANING TOWER OF PIZZA (Domino's Pizza) '(Please leave a design idea for this Float in the comments) #LITTLE DRUMMER BOY (Universal Orlando Resort) #M&M'S CHOCOLATE CANDIES ON BROADWAY (M&M's) #MACY'S REO DELIVERY TRUCK (Macy's) #MAGIC OF CHILDHOOD (Fisher-Price) #MARCH MADNESS (NCAA) #'THE MERMAID PALACE (Red Lobster)' #MOUNT RUSHMORE'S AMERICAN PRIDE (South Dakota Tourism Department) #NEW YORK TIN TOY (History Channel) #'ONCE UPON A MATTRESS (Roger and Hammerstein)' #ON THE ROLL AGAIN (Homewood Suites by Hilton) #'OUR FAVORITE FRENCH FRIES IN PARIS (TGI Fridays)' #PARADE DAY MISCHIEF (Sour Patch Kids) #PEEPS: ALWAYS IN SEASON (Peeps Marshmallows) #PERCY AND THE P-BIRDS #'PLAYBOY CIRCUS (Playboy International, Inc.) '(Recycling Mr. Peanut's Circus) #THE POLAR EXPRESS (Warner Bros. Home Entertainment) #RISE OF THE TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES (Nickelodeon) #'RYAN'S MYSTERY PLAYDATE (Nickelodeon and Pocket.Watch)' #SANTA'S SAINT BERNARD SAVES CHRISTMAS (Elf Pets) #SANTA'S SLEIGH #'SCENE OF SLIME (Nickelodeon)' (Please leave a design idea for this float in the comments) #SEAWORLD (SeaWorld) #'SHEA THE SUPER STAR (ParadeMan1986 Studios)' #SHIMMER AND SHINE (Nickelodeon) #SHREK THE HALLS (DreamWorks Animation) (I did not bolden the title because the float will actually be based off of the Shrek float seen in Universal's Holiday Parade Featuring Macy's) #SNOWFAMILY (FOX ENTERTAINMENT) #'SNOWGLOBE OF HAPPINESS (Gemmy Industries)' #SNOOPY'S DOGHOUSE (Peanuts Worldwide) #'SPARKLING AND GLITTERING ISLAND (Prismacolor)' #SPLASHING SAFARI ADVENTURE (Kalahari Resorts and Conventions) #STATUE OF LIBERTY in NEW YORK CITY #STIRRIN' UP WITH SWEET SENSATIONS (Domino Sugar) #'SUPER SILLY SKYSCRAPERS (New York Life)' #TOM TURKEY #TURTLE ISLAND (Oneida Indian Nation) #UNCLE SAM'S TOP HAT (Drake's Cakes) #UNIVERSAL PLAYGROUND (Universal Kids) TOY FLOATS Edit *DRUM-MOBILE (Macy's) *KING JULIEN'S THRONE (DreamWorks Animation) (Same thing I said about the Shrek the Halls float) *MR. PEANUT'S NUTMOBILE (Planters) *RONALD MCDONALD'S BIG RED SHOE CAR (McDonald's) *ROCKING GIRAFFE *ROCKING HORSE *ROCKING LOBSTER *ROCKING MOOSE *ROCKING TURTLE *THE GARDEN SNAIL *'WEINERMOBILE (Oscar Mayer)' GUEST STARS (Bold is for what Floats they'll appear on) Edit *2159 Holiday Chorus (The Singing Christmas Tree) *Apple IDK (Parade Day Mischief) *Bullwinkle, Donald Duck, Linus the Lionhearted, Underdog, Shine (Shimmer and Shine), Cheesasaurus Rex, Red Mighty Morphin Power Ranger, Paddington, Peter Rabbit, Spider-Man, Superman, Betty Boop, Jojo (Jojo's Circus), Smokey Bear, Izzy, Sonic The Hedgehog, Blaze the Monster Truck, Toothless the Dragon, Carol (Where the Wild Things Are), Captain Fleeker, Boomer and Flo (Floogals), and Mickey Mouse (Hats Off to Our Heritage) *Ochako Uraraka (Harvest In the Valley) *Butterbean, Cricket, Dazzle, Poppy and Jasper (Everyone's Favorite Bake Shop) *Captain Zora, Princess Elena and Jack Sparrow (Jolly Polly Pirate Ship) *Charlie Brown (Snoopy's Doghouse) *Macy's Parade Bears (Macy's REO Delivery Truck) *Felicity and Miguel (Leaning Tower of Pizza) *Mona the Potion Teacher (On the Roll Again) *Layla (Shimmer and Shine), Princess Anna, Queen Elsa, Percy and Priscilla Penguin (Percy and the P-Birds) *Princess Adara (Shimmer and Shine) (Home for the Holidays) *Abby Hatcher (Fast Food Frenzy) *Misha and Zeta (The Polar Express) *Imma the Waterfall Genie (Little Drummer Boy) *Baymax and Hiro Hamada (Magic of Childhood) *Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and Riff (Barney's Musical Playground) *True (True and the Rainbow Kingdom) (Sparkling and Glittering Island) *Lego Batman (New York Tin Toy) *Ayla (Shimmer and Shine), Athena Asamiya and Robot Jones (Deck the Halls) *Mega Man and Proto Man (Egyptian Road Trip) *BlackPink (Universal Playground) *Molly, Gil, Oona, Nonny, Goby and Deema (A World at Sea) *SpongeBob SquarePants and Patrick Star (The Aloha Spirit) *Marshmello and Julie Tirock (I Like the Teach the World of Sing) *Dora, Boots and Diego (Dora and the Lost City of Gold) *Randy Cunningham (Expendition to Rhino Mountain) *Robin, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Starfire and Raven (It's All Rock n' Roll) *Chuck E. Cheese, Helen Henny, Jasper T. Jowls, Mr. Munch, and Pasqually (Awesome Adventure Machine) *Mae Borowski (SnowFamily) *Nila and Princess Ula (The Mermaid Palace) *Catboy, Owlette and Gekko (Playboy Circus) *Kirby, Meta Knight and King Dee Dee Dee (Building a Better World) *Frosty the Snowman (Heartwarming Holiday Countdown) *JamarcusMudkip (Tom Turkey) *King Julien (King Julien's Throne) *BabyFirst Characters (Fun House) *Bandleader Empress Caliana (Drum-Mobile) *Slimer, Egon Spengler, Gozer, Peter Venkman, Winston Zeddemore, Janine Malnitz, Ray Stantz, Dana Barrett, Zuul, Kylie Griffin, Beetlejuice and Lady Veedtz (Super Silly Skyscrapers) *MLB All-Time Greats: Mike Piazza, Mr. Met, Yoenis Cespedes, Noah Synderguard, Derek Jeter and David Ortiz (All-Star Classic) *The Muppets (The Cranberry Cooperative) *Vampirina Hauntley (Spirit of America's Golden Eagle) *Pablo, Tyrone, Uniquina, Tasha and Austin (The Colonel's Trip to NYC) *Michael Jordan''' (Basketball Bonanza)' *The Di-Gata Defenders '(' *Super Why and the Super Readers *Princess Samira (A.k.a. Shine and Ruby's Mom) '(Shimmer and Shine)' *Juliet Persia '(Goldfish on Parade)' *Mai Sakurajima '(Building a Better World)' *Mother Nature (Teen Titang GO!) '(Turtle Island)' *Mermaid Queen '(Rocking Lobster)' *Jungle Princess '(Rocking Giraffe)' *Toy Soldier Prince '(Rocking Horse)' *Timberwood Prince '(Rocking Moose)' *Mother Nature (Teen Titans Go!) '(Rocking Turtle)' *Pinkfong and Hogi '(Jim Hardy's Barn)' *Farnaz (Shimmer and Shine) '(The Enchanting World of Lindt)' *Link '(Discover Adventure)' *Volt, Lucy, Sammy, Max, Anna, Ray and Hawk (Miniforce) '(Fudgie's Ice Cream Factory)' *Wreck-It Ralph and Vanellope Von Schweetz '(Snowglobe of Happiness)' *Mr. Potato, Peppa Pig, George Pig, Mummy Pig and Daddy Pig '(Bridge to the Future)' *Swift, Brody, Penny and Rod (Top Wing) '(Kids Candy Creation Lab)' *NHL All-Time Greats: Bob Nystrom and Mike Richter with Fluttershy '(Frozen Fall Fun)' *Chappie '(M&M's Chocolate Candies on Broadway)' *Raphael, Donatello, Michelangelo and Leonardo '(Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles)' *Robot and Monster '(Scene of Slime)' *Puppy Princess *Santa Claus and Mrs. Claus '(Santa's Sleigh)' *Big Bird, Elmo, Abby Cadabby, Cookie Monster, Grover, Oscar, Julia (just like in the 2018 Macy's Parade, due to her having ASD, she'll be seen wearing a noise-canceling headset, so that way the loud noises won't bother her), Count von Count, Mr. Snuffleupagus, Bert, and Ernie, with a special appearance by Jimmy Fallon.'(1-2-3 Sesame Street)' *Emmet Brickowski '(2159 Santaland Express)' *Sabrina the Snow Princess '(Stirrin' Up with Sweet Sensations)' *Shrek, Fiona, Ogre Babies, Donkey, Puss in Boots, and Dragon '(Shrek the Halls)' MARCHING BANDS ('Bold''' is for the bands' locations) Instead of including generic bands representing professional sports teams, I decided that I'm going to include actual bands that have appeared in the Macy's Parade. #AWESOME ORIGINAL SECOND TIME AROUNDERS MARCHING BAND (St. Petersburg, Florida) #CARY SENIOR HIGH SCHOOL MARCHING BAND (Cary, North Carolina) #CICERO-NORTH SYRACUSE HIGH SCHOOL MARCHING BAND (Cicero-North Syracuse, New York) #ELKO HIGH SCHOOL PRIDE OF NEVADA MARCHING BAND (Elko, Nevada) #FOOTHILL HIGH SCHOOL MARCHING BAND (Foothill, Colliege) #GRANTS PASS HIGH SCHOOL MARCHING BAND (Grants Pass, Oregon) #HARRISON HIGH SCHOOL MARCHING BAND (Harrison) #HOMEWOOD PATRIOT BAND (Homewood, Alabama) #JAMES MADISON UNIVERSITY MARCHING ROYAL DUKES (Harrisonburg, Virginia) #KELLER HIGH SCHOOL MARCHING BAND (Keller, Texas) #LAFAYETTE HIGH SCHOOL MIGHTY LION MARCHING BAND (Lafayette, Georgia) #MACY'S GREAT AMERICAN MARCHING BAND (from the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade) #MARIAN CATHOLIC HIGH SCHOOL MARCHING BAND (Chicago Heights, Illinois) #MARTIN LUTHER KING HIGH SCHOOL "KINGS OF HALFTIME" (Lithonia, Georgia) #NATION FORD HIGH SCHOOL MARCHING BAND (Fort Mill, South Carolina) #THE OHIO STATE UNIVERSITY MARCHING BAND (Columbus, Ohio) #RIVERSIDE CITY COLLIEGE MARCHING TIGERS (Riverside, California) #ROBLOX POLICE MARCHING BAND #TRABUCO HILLS HIGH SCHOOL THUNDERING MUSTANGS MARCHING UNIT (Mission Viejo, California) #UNION HIGH SCHOOL RENEGADE REGIMENT (Tulsa, Oklahoma) #THE UNITED STATES AIR FORCE BAND AND HONOR GUARD #WEST CHESTER UNIVERSITY GOLDEN RAM MARCHING BAND (West Chester, Pennsylvania) #WEST VIRGINIA UNIVERSITY MOUNTAINEER MARCHING BAND (Morgantown, West Virginia) #WINSTON CHURCHILL HIGH SCHOOL MARCHING BAND PERFORMANCE GROUPS *SPIRIT OF AMERICA CHEER *SPIRIT OF AMERICA DANCE STARS *HEARTDOWN HOEDOWNERS *HOMEWOOD H.S. WRANGLERETTES *CIRQUE DU SOLIEL *BASEBALL BONANZAS *GIGANTIC PINK AND WHITE BEACH BALL DANCE TEAM *RED HOT MAMAS *TAP DANCING ROBLOX ELVES *MOBILE AZALEA TRIAL MAIDS *BIG APPLE CIRCUS SPECIALTY UNITS *2159 PONIES AND HORSES MOUNTED UNIT *NYPD MOTORCYCLE UNIT *NYPD MOUNTED UNIT *NYC PARKS MOUNTED UNIT *RAINBOW CLOWNS #ARTIST CLOWNS #BASEBALL ALL-STARS #BEACH BALL CLOWNS #BIRTHDAY PARTY CLOWNS #BREAKFAST CLOWNS #CHRISTMAS CLOWNS #CIRCUS CLOWNS #CITY TOURIST CLOWNS #CLOWN U. KAZOO BAND #CORNY-COPIA CLOWNS #FUNNY FARM CLOWNS #FUNNY FIREFIGHTER BRIGADE #HALF-BAKED HOLIDAY SWEETS #HI-ROLLER SKATING CLOWNS #HOEDOWN CLOWNS #HOLIDAY CLOWNS #JESTER CLOWNS #KEYSTONE COPS & ROBBERS #MALT SHOP CLOWNS #NUTTY-CRACKER BALLET CLOWNS #NURSERY RHYME CLOWNS #PARADE BRIGADE CLOWNS #PATRIOTIC CLOWNS #POP! FLOWERS #PIZZA CLOWNS #PLAYBOY CLOWNS #PRE-K CLOWNS #POINSETTIA CLOWNS #RAGDOLL CLOWNS #RAINBOW CLOWNS #SANTA'S TOY BOX CLOWNS #SILLY SAILORS #SILLY SEASIDE CLOWNS & SEA CREATURES #SLEEPY CLOWNS #SPRINGTIME CLOWNS #SUMMERTIME CLOWNS #TOY BLOCKS #TURKEY TECH PLAYERS & SPORTS FANS #VIDEO GAMING CLOWNS #VIKING CLOWNS CLOWN CARS & ACCESSORIES #TAXI CAB CLOWN VEHICLE #PRODUCE WAGON #FIRE ENGINE CLOWN VEHICLE #SCHOOL BUS MINI CAR #BAKERY BRIGADE DELIVERY TRUCK #"THE 2159 CELEBRATION PARADE" BANNER #CATAPULT #HALF-BANNER STILT WALKERS #PENCIL STILT WALKERS #TOY SOLDIER STILT WALKERS #UNCLE SAM STILT WALKERS #CANDY CANE STILT WALKERS #CANDY PUPPET STILT WALKERS #CHRISTMAS TREE STILT WALKERS #LIFEGUARD STILT WALKERS #LUMBERJACK STILT WALKERS #PALM TREE STILT WALKERS #HISBUSCUS STILT WALKERS #ENTENMANN'S BAKER STILT WALKERS #GIANT BEANSTALK STILT WALKERS #RINGMASTER STILT WALKERS #PALM TREE STILT WALKERS #TOUCAN STILT WALKERS #ELF STILT WALKERS #COWBOY AND COWGIRL STILT WALKERS #SEA AMONE STILT WALKERS #CHRYSLER BUILDING AND EMPIRE STATE BUILDING STILT WALKERS #SANTA'S SCOUT STILT WALKERS #STATUE OF LIBERTY STILT WALKERS #SNOWFLAKE STILT WALKERS MASCOTS #WHOMPKEE #TURKEY TECH PLAYER #LEAPIN' LEMUR DANCERS HOSTS *Nathan the Super Mario Fanatic 2019 Category:Blog posts